La valse des temps
by Belle-Cuddy
Summary: Elle lui avait dit un jour que la pluie la calmait lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien


D'abord je tiens à remercier mon sucre d'orge chérie qui a le courage et l'immense tâche de me corriger . Alors on l'applaudis bien fort parce que sans elle ma fic serait bourrée de faute.

Ce OS pourrait se transformer un two-shot si j'ai des avis favorable. Cela dépendra de vous :)

Sur ce , bonne lecture

La valse des temps

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le soleil avait laissé place à l'orage.

La jeune femme ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi elle était venue ici mais peu lui importait à présent. La pluie dévala dans ses cheveux pour ensuite glisser sur ses joues, se mêlant ainsi à ses larmes. Puis ces gouttes tombèrent au sol lourdement, emportant avec elles ses espoirs et ses repères. Lisa Cuddy avait perdu toute notion du temps, toute sensation. Elle n'avait pas froid elle ne savait ni qu'elle heure il était ni combien de temps elle était assise là, à se balancer doucement en regardant l'horizon. Tout semblait être sombre autours d'elle, comme si avec Joy s'était envolée la lumière. Son portable sonna mais le bruit se fit lointain. A cet instant Lisa Cuddy n'était plus doyenne mais une femme à qui on venait d'arracher son bien le plus précieux. La femme forte avait laissé place à une plus fragile, beaucoup plus vide. Elle ferma les yeux en levant la tête vers le ciel et Cuddy entendit à nouveau cette phrase qui avait chassé son soleil :

_« Le ciel s'assombrit doucement alors que la doyenne entra dans la chambre, un immense sourire ornant ses lèvres._

_- Quand je vous ai vu la prendre et le regard sur votre visage. C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais vue. Et c'est ce qui m'a fait réaliser que… je ne peux pas._

_- Becca ..._

_- Ma vie a toujours été douloureuse et colérique, remplie de déceptions, sans amour et j'ai compris que c'était possible. Je ne peux pas abandonner. »_

Un homme avança dans le parc en direction des balançoires. Il savait qu'il la trouverait là-bas à se balancer doucement sous l'orage. Elle lui avait dit un jour que la pluie la calmait lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Il l'aperçu alors se balançant doucement et son cœur se figea quand il vit son regard. Elle semblait si perdue et fragile il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule comme ça. Le Dr Cuddy avait disparue pour laisser place à Lisa. Il continua sa route vers elle. House ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il devait être là pour elle comme elle était là pour lui et la voir comme ça le déchirait. Il ne supportait pas de voir sa Lisa pleurer.

La jeune femme continua de se balancer doucement ne retenant plus ses larmes. Elle ne sembla pas voir l'homme qui s'avança vers elle. Le froid avait envahi son corps et pénétré son cœur. La doyenne sentit une veste autours de ses épaules et elle le vit, il était là se tenant devant elle sans un mot, et tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent fut de se plonger dans ses bras et de ne plus y bouger. Une paire de bras la levèrent doucement alors que ses yeux bleu gris entrèrent en contact avec ceux océan de cet homme qui savait tout d'elle. La jeune femme le fixa les yeux humides puis se mit à réaliser qu'elle n'aurait jamais ce bébé.

_« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant comme les femmes normales ! Je sais pas ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ! Je ne dois pas être programmée pour être mère. Mes FIV ont toutes échoué et maintenant ça » _

Il la fixa silencieusement tandis que Cuddy se mit à hurler craquant complètement. Les larmes dévalèrent encore plus alors que la pluie s'intensifia, le trempant intégralement. House la laissa passer sa colère et sa frustration sur lui. Ses poings s'abattirent sur son torse alors qu'elle déversa toute sa tristesse et sa colère sur lui.

_« Allez y expliquez-moi pourquoi je ne peux pas être mère, vous le grand diagnosticien. Allez- y je vous écoute ! Vous avez sûrement une explication à me fournir. C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'être heureuse ? »_

Il n'en n'avait aucune idée malheureusement. House l'encercla de ses bras la bloquant contre lui alors qu'elle tenta de résister en essayant de le frapper, puis peu à peu celle-ci faibli et se laissa faire. Il ne dit rien se contentent de caresser ses cheveux alors que la jeune femme pleura dans ses bras. Lisa posa sa tête dans son cou alors que ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il la laissa se calmer dans ses bras ne faisant aucun commentaire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de commentaire mais juste d'un ami. Les jambes de la brunette se dérobèrent sous elle et elle manqua de tomber. Ses forces la quittaient elles aussi. House s'assit sur le sol trempé et la prit à nouveau contre lui. Deux bras puissant l'encerclèrent et elle cala sa tête sur sa chemise humide à l'odeur.

_« - Elle l'a reprit … Becca a repri Joy …_

_-_ Je sais Cuddle, je sais … »

Lisa ferma les yeux un peu plus forts sentant la fatigue la gagner au fur et à mesure que House caressait ses cheveux et qu'il la berçait. Il se leva ne la lâchant pas et il commença à marcher en l'a soutenant. Elle le suivi, vidée et annihilée de toute force. Cuddy ne posa aucune question lui faisant entièrement confiance. Ce soir elle avait besoin de lui car lui seul savait comment l'apaiser et à cet instant elle ne voulait que lui et ses bras. La brunette ne voulait pas rentrez chez elle pour trouver cette maison vide et cette chambre qui n'abriterait jamais aucun rire d'enfant. Ils prirent sa voiture et roulèrent jusqu'à chez lui.

Se soir il ne la laisserait pas seule, il ne devait pas la laisser seule. Une Cuddy dans un tel état était une Cuddy encore plus imprévisible. Qui savait quelle idée pouvait lui traverser la tête une fois qu'elle serait chez elle. Lisa n'avait pas de tendance suicidaire mais il préféra ne prendre aucun risque.

Une fois le voyage terminé, il la conduit jusqu'à l'intérieur de chez lui ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle car son esprit semblait avoir quitté son enveloppe charnelle. House l'emmena dans sa chambre et revint quelques minutes après avec une serviette. Il lui tendit mais celle-ci ne réagit toujours pas. Il prit alors la décision de la sécher. Elle le laissa faire ne bougeant pas, son esprit s'étant détaché de son corps. Elle le regarda et l'écouta.

- Cuddy je vais enlever vos affaires et promis je vous tripoterai pas alors ne me castré pas s'il vous plait.

Il essaya en vain de la faire réagir. Il prit un tee-shirt XXXXXXXXL et entreprit alors de la dévêtir. Il ne lâcha pas le regard de la brunette qui semblait reprendre vie peu à peu. Elle l'observa retirer son haut alors qu'il ne lâcha pas son regard en signe de respect pour elle. House la sécha doucement puis lui enfila son haut bleu. Il continua de la déshabiller sans aucune arrière pensée. Elle lui faisait confiance, assez pour le laisser la dévêtir sans rien dire et cela le rempli de fierté. Il retira sa jupe doucement et celle-ci tomba au sol. Il prit le haut de la doyenne et sa jupe et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour sécher ses vêtements. House attrapa son peignoir et enroula la brunette dedans. Elle sourit doucement reprenant des couleurs.

_« Merci … »_

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il lui sourit aussi. Elle le regarda physiquement et mentalement épuisée et comme ci celui-ci lu dans ses pensées il la coucha doucement. La doyenne s'allongea et attrapa son poignet lorsqu'elle le vit se relever. Elle ne voulait pas être seule se soir, elle voulait là où elle se sentait le mieux : dans ses bras. Encore une fois il lui avait prouvé qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Pour preuve il n'avait pas cessé de lâcher son regard en la déshabillant et n'avait rien tenté.

_« Restez s'il vous plait … »_

Le diagnosticien la regarda incapable de résister à son regard suppliant et s'allongea à ses côtés en réfléchissant puis il enroula à nouveau ses bras autours d'elle tandis qu'elle posa sa tête sur son torse en fermant les yeux épuisée par cette journée. Le soleil avait fait place à l'orage lorsqu'elle avait apprit qu'elle n'aurait jamais cet enfant mais à présent l'orage tout le vide qui se combla avec la présence de cet homme qui l'avait vu craqué et qu'il l'avait soutenu. Il ne pu résister et l'embrassa sur le front doucement et au fur et à mesure sa tête s'alourdit contre lui. Il en profita pour envoyer un sms à Wilson pour lui demander de remplacer Lisa

« Remplace Cuddy demain, si on te pose des question dis qu'elle est malade »

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur elle et doucement il caressa sa joue en réfléchissant. Comment pouvait-il l'aider ? Soudain il su ce qu'il devait faire.

Il allait lui faire ce bébé.

Certes il ne voulait pas être père mais avec Cuddy tout était différent, elle le faisait agir différemment. Elle le rendait meilleur, plus humain. House continua de la regarder en souriant, fier de son idée et lui murmura doucement.

« Lisa bientôt tu seras maman je te le promets »

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front en sachant que sa décision était la meilleure chose qu'il avait décidé depuis très longtemps...

The End ... Or not :)


End file.
